Am I Not Good Enough?
by catsaretriangles
Summary: Seiya x Yaten slash oneshot/Seiya comes home heartbroken after asking Usagi if he's good enough and Yaten asks him the same question.


Yaten paced around the room frantically, his eyes darting up to the clock on their wall as he cursed under his breath, wondering where the hell Seiya could be. He was supposed to have come back to their apartment hours ago but he was nowhere to be seen and Yaten was getting more and more worried by the second.

He heard the door open behind him and he immediately spun around to see his leader walking in the door. He let out a frustrated sigh of relief as he stopped his pacing. "There you are! Me and Taiki had no clue where you went! We were worried sick! Can't you at least call next time to let us know you'll be out late?"

Seiya said nothing in response as he shut the door behind him, his shoulders slumped over as he stared at the ground.

In that moment Yaten noticed his leader was soaking wet and a puddle of water was forming beneath him on their floor. "Seiya you're soaking wet, what the hell happened to you? Go get changed, you're making a mess!" he yelled, pointing at the growing puddle on the floor.

"Gomen." Seiya muttered in response as he stared at the wall, still remaining in his spot as Yaten let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine I'll go get you a towel, just stay there." he said as he walked off to grab a towel.

Less then a minute later he walked back with a fresh towel and tossed it at the raven haired light who didn't even make an attempt to catch it, the towel landing on the floor with a soft thud as it began to soak up water from the puddle.

"Arigatou." Seiya said as he bent down to pick the towel up, holding it in his hands as he stared intently at it.

"What the hell is up with you? You're acting strange."

As soon as the words had left his mouth Seiya had collapsed to the floor, his knees buckling underneath him as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Seiya!" Yaten cried out as he rushed over to him.

He dropped down on his knees beside him and pulled him into his arms, not caring that his wet suit was soaking his own clothes and how his leader was violently sobbing into his shoulder.

"Usagi... she... she was crying over her boyfriend and I asked her 'Am I not good enough?'" he cried as Yaten's grip on him tightened, pulling him so close he swore there wasn't an inch of space left between them. "She didn't answer. She didn't answer, just stared at me. I'm not good enough Yaten."

"Seiya..."

"Why aren't I good enough for her, Yaten? Why? She'd rather be with a guy who hasn't bothered to contact her in months then give me a chance. Am I that horrible?" he asked through sobs as he continued to cry into the empath's shoulder.

Yaten could feel all his emotions flood over him all at once, pain, sorrow, heartbreak, everything hit him all at once and he couldn't stop the tears forming in his eyes. Part of him wanted to get mad at Seiya for loving her, to snap and tell him he should be focusing on finding their princess, that she had a boyfriend and would never return his feelings. But he just didn't have the same anger in him like he usually did, maybe it was because he understood all too well how Seiya felt.

For years Yaten had harbored feelings for Seiya, he had kept his feelings to himself while he watched him fall for their princess and now Usagi. He had tried to bury them away, tried to pretend like they were just friends and act like he hated Seiya but in reality he was too scared to admit his feelings out of fear he might be rejected. Scared of ruining their relationship as teammates and their friendship.

Besides Yaten wasn't like the other girls Seiya had fallen for. Princess Kakyuu was kind hearted and loving and had a gentle soul. Usagi was pure and beautiful and innocent and had a heart of gold. Yaten? He was bitchy, cold, rude, arrogant, snobby... There was an extreme difference between them. How could Seiya ever fall for someone like him?

But as he held him in his arms watching him sob uncontrollably he knew he had to do something. He felt like his heart was being ripped in two listening to his friend cry and he couldn't bear to hear him say how felt like he wasn't good enough for anyone.

He pulled away from him with his hands remaining firm on his shoulders as he stared into his eyes, the raven haired light's sobs slowing as he stared at him in confusion. He took a deep breath before repeating the same words Seiya had said to Usagi just a few hours ago.

"Am I not good enough?"

His voice was shaky as tears began to spill down his cheeks. He could feel Seiya's confused gaze on him as he processed what he'd just heard, the empath hung his head in shame as he couldn't handle whatever Seiya's reaction might be.

A thick silence filled the air as Seiya's sobs came to a halt. No words were exchanged between them and eventually Yaten let go of his shoulders and pulled away, wiping his tears away as he quickly stood up.

"Gomen, forget I said anything." he said quietly before rushing towards the stairs.

"Yaten matte!"

The silver haired light spun around to see Seiya now standing up, slowly approaching him as he reached a hand out towards him before quickly retracting it, seeming unsure of what to say or do. "You... have feelings for me?" he asked hesitantly, confusion written all over his face.

Yaten sighed. "Hai, I have for years." he muttered.

They stood in silence for what felt like hours before Seiya finally broke it. "Why me?"

"Because of your kind heart, how selfless you are, how caring you are, how funny and cocky you are... Why wouldn't someone like you?" he asked as tears began to well up in his eyes again.

"Yaten..."

"You're good enough for me Seiya." Yaten whispered through tears as he turned around to face the wall, his face burning with shame as he waited for his leader to laugh in his face and reject him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to find himself looking into Seiya's bright blue eyes.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Hai. Usagi's an idiot if she can't see how wonderful you are."

Within seconds Seiya's arms were around Yaten's waist and their lips were intertwined. The empath wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, relishing in the moment before Seiya pulled away, a small smile lingering on his face.

"You're good enough for me too, Yaten." he said softly as the older light rested his head on his chest. "I guess I just never realized it until now."


End file.
